


焰火 Fireworks

by airlylxy



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years kiss, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlylxy/pseuds/airlylxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>室外的烟火和喧嚣的人群。芝加哥的新年显然每年都是一样的，然而这一年Aiden决定留在家里，和Damien待在一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	焰火 Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragilister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/gifts).
  * A translation of [[Fireworks]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074282) by [Fragilister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister). 



> 好了大家，我这里的时间是5：15 AM，我的新年聚会不是非常好，所以我一个小时前就回家了，然后觉得想要写点温暖人心的东西。甚至没有感到过意不去，我就这么做了。我可能会在早晨的时候需要修正一些语法错误，因为天哪，我真是太累了，但我觉得如果现在就发上来会更好，就在除夕夜的时候。
> 
> Enjoy!

“为什么我们在看这种东西？这都些狗屁。马上就会有人，或是其他什么的被枪击了，”Aiden一边嘀咕着一边直接拿起威士忌酒瓶呷了一口，把头靠在了沙发背上。

“或者是刺伤。去年有三个人被捅了，”Damien打了个哈欠回答道。他伸手探进了牛仔裤口袋里拿出了他的香烟和打火机，“你介不介意我……”

Pearce[1]耸了耸肩，将注意力转回了实时监视着街上的正在发生的事情上。

“到外头去。反正我也会出去看焰火，你可以和我一起。”

Aiden迟缓地站起身来走到了阳台门前。当他打开阳台门的时候，他们听到了比大声喧哗之外更清晰的声音，有点像枪声。整个芝加哥都在庆祝除夕。所有的广场上都挤满了正在大笑的，喝着酒的还有欣赏天空上正燃烧着的不同颜色的人们。原本萦绕在城市中的灰色现在被红色，绿色和金色的灯光所取代。在烟花发射的间歇，Aiden可以清楚地看到摩天大楼之间漂浮着的，之后被卡在树枝和电视天线上的气球。

他把胳膊肘支撑在窗台边，又呷了一口威士忌。他知道在早上清扫干净人们留下来的垃圾之前，这个城市绝对会是一副毁灭般的景象。Pearce并不热衷于参与进外面的除夕夜中。之前是因为他害怕被袭击，但现在他意识到自己只是不需要在午夜的时候和人群待在一起，比如说下头街上的那群陌生人。他宁愿把这喧嚣的夜晚花在像这样独处或着和Damien这种，不那么合群的人在一起。

就算焰火是这个城市（用来庆祝新年的）最好方法，（那也太早了，因为）时钟指针都还没有达到十二呢。之后就会往常一样，地狱开启大门[2]。人们会被烟火，救护车，枪击，利器，小偷……所伤害。Aiden很好奇什么时候人们才会学会了解夜晚不总是像这样“有趣”，大多时候这个城市都大得可怕。

“你打电话给Nicky过了吗？” Damien问道，他在Aiden之后走出来到阳台上，然后靠在墙上拿起一只烟叼进嘴里，并点燃了它。

“我可能应该这么做。但不知道她今年还需不需要，我通常是那个陪着Jacks和Lena的人，但是她今年却没要求我这么做，”Aiden悠悠地开口道，甚至没有看他一眼，“那该不是你的新年计划吗？戒烟？”

“我希望那会是列表上的最后一项。”Brenks轻声笑了起来，并吸了口烟，让烟留在嘴里了直到再次吐出来，“在为Merlaut大厅的计划[3]而兴奋吗？”

“当然。”

Aiden发现自己正在微笑。他摇了摇头然后在看向Damien之前喝光了瓶子里剩下的液体。

“我会变得富有的，Aiden（I'll be so rich, Aiden.）。 _我们都会变得非常富有的。_ ( _We'll be so rich._ )”Damien笑着在黑暗中靠近了Aiden并拍了拍他的背，然后稍稍靠在了窗台上。“看看这些人，搭档。他们甚至不知道我们在这里，隐藏在在黑暗之中。同样的事情也会发生在Merlaut大厅，我们会像那些隐形人一样，只是将他们的钱变为乌有，就是些他们在这些大概只取悦了他们五秒的焰火上的花费。但相对的，我们将会很好地利用起这笔钱。”

Aiden哼了一声。

“你听到自己在说什么吗？”

“但我是对的，不是吗？”

“我希望你是。”

突然阳台下面的焰火发射得更响亮和频繁了，这使得Aiden缩了一下并下意识地伸手到口袋里，缓慢地摸上了枪，不过他还是移开了手。人们在幸福地欢呼而他只是叹了口气。

“现在是几点了？”他转头问Damien。

“再过一分钟就到午夜了。天哪，他们真是太吵了，不是吗？” Brenks呢喃着伸手环上了Aiden的肩膀。

Pearce本想躲开，但还是决定靠的离Damien更近些。年长的男人吐出了几个烟圈，与此同时他的手也缓缓地从Aiden身侧滑下。

“那么，你有什么新年计划吗？”他笑着问道，然后把嘴里的烟拿了出来，用另一只手熄灭了。

“大概是别搞砸了这次抢劫。也不要被抓。可能的话尽量不杀任何人，”Aiden沉默了片刻后回答道。

“那接下来你想要做什么呢？”Damien笑了起来并让他的手滑到了更低的地方，他的搭档的臀部。“因为我对自己今年想要什么非常确定。”

“真的？是什么呢？”Pearce一边回答一边转过身将身体的其他部分面向Damien。他在Damien的触摸下感到有些紧张，但是他不会阻止Damien的。这触摸感觉很好。他也感觉很好。

他们听到楼下的人们开始倒计时的声音了。

十。Damien把香烟丢在地上的树桩然后用脚踩了上去。Aiden有些困惑地抬起头抬头看向他。

五。Brenks把他的搭档的身体一点点拉近，而Aiden一开始有些无意识地拒绝，但后来还是任由自己笨拙地用手抱住了Damien。

三。更多的烟花飞向空中。它们呼啸着在天地之间拖着五彩斑斓的尾巴。Damien的手轻柔地按上了Aiden 的后脑勺，手指插入了对方的短发中。

一。

“也许是你？”Brenks扩大了笑容，然后他俯身向前轻轻地亲吻了Aiden的双唇。

Aiden的手指紧紧攒住了Damien的衬衫把他拉得更近。最大的烟花绽放了，照亮了天空，所以天空现在几乎像白天一样亮。他们只分开了大概一秒就又让嘴唇贴合在了一起，与此同时街上的人潮沸腾起来。Damien几乎无法听到任何声音除了外面的喧闹声，可是当他稍微离开一点后，他听见了Aiden在他耳边的低语。

“新年快乐，Damien。”

“新年快乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> ……也全都祝你们新年快乐！ 
> 
> 你们让我在AO3上感觉到非常开心，因为（你们）留下了赞和很棒的评论。你们真的鼓励了我，每天我检查你们的新的留言的时候，它们就出现在那里了！你们真是太棒了，感谢你们对我的自负的反馈。而现在我还是最好睡一会儿吧。
> 
> 这超棒的华丽的pierce同人图[4]是由史上最可爱的人，Kuroru所绘制。请务必去看看他们的画。<3
> 
> 晚安;）
> 
> 译者注：  
> [1]只是为了避免一些新入坑的产生混乱而提醒一下，狗哥的全名是Aiden Pearce（注意是Pearce不是Pierce），而Damien的全名是Damien Brenks。
> 
> [2]原文是“Then the hell would break lose”，我不太确定到底该怎么翻译……希望有经验的前辈们能够指点一下。
> 
> [3] Merlaut大厅的计划……原文就是“Merlaut”，这是游戏中开场动画里狗哥和Damien的最后一次合作，两人在这个大厅里黑进有钱人和名人的账户盗取钱财，之后发生了什么就不用解释了吧？总之看了这篇文一边感觉被治愈然后想到之后发生的事感觉自己又被戳了一刀。
> 
> [4]这篇文的最后有一张超棒的图！！！！！大家点进原文地址就可以看到了，就在最后。而且如果点进同人图作者的汤不乐里头的话还有更多的图！！！！！！（译者已经被炸上天了）


End file.
